


Hate Sex

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [66]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Stress Relief, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Something has gotten under Dirk's skin and he decides to let out some steam in Bro's direction. Bro doesn't take too kindly to the aggression and finds another outlet for it before getting to the root of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is going to look like dubcon or noncon but it really isn't. Dirk has the ability to call out a safeword at any time but chooses not to.

“Fuck you, Bro,” Dirk spits out.

“Ya wanna say that to my face?” Bro growls back.

Dirk stalks across the room and leans into Bro’s face who looks on with a blank expression, his anger only betrayed by the tendons in his neck flexing.

“Fuck you, ojisan.”

“Did ya just fuckin’ call me an old man? Not only are ya a bastard, but a snotty one too.” Dirk turns on his heel with full intent of stalking to his room and slamming the door hard enough that it falls off of its hinges, but he is halted by a strong grip around his wrist. “I’m not done with ya.”

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Dirk spins around, bringing his free hand around in a backhand swing. Bro reflexively blocks it. His eyes narrow at Dirk. Dirk glares with fully heated hate. Bro drops his wrist and Dirk quickly takes a step back which is the only thing that saved him from a black eye. The extra room gave him just enough time to block the first punch. The second though lands a glancing blow against his shoulder. Unwilling to back down now Dirk parries the third and tries to throw one of his own.

The fist fight continues with Bro landing more successful hits against Dirk and slowly driving him back. Neither are making a sound even when knuckles connect. Dirk gets a cheap shot in when he first stomps on Bro’s foot. The death glare he gets in return makes him worry for a quick second before he is thrown onto the defensive. A very losing defensive that completely falls apart when his back hits the wall.

His eyes go wide in surprise at the contact; he had been too focused on the fight in front of him to pay attention to his surroundings. Bro takes advantage of his startlement and quickly grabs and pins his wrists to the wall above his head. Dirk uses his body to thrash against the restraint in an attempt to get free but Bro just steps in and stops any movement with his own body. He presses so hard against Dirk that Dirk has a hard time breathing.

“Ya owe me an apology.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh no. I’m not the one getting’ fucked tonight.” The angry protest is cut off in a clash of lips and teeth that leaves Dirk cringing and breathless. He feels his body betraying him. His face burns in shame when he hears Bro chuckle because he knows that Bro knows. “Thought the other twin was the pain slut.”

“Fucking let me go, Bro.”

“No.” Dirk gasps as Bro grinds his own erection against Dirk’s hips. “I think ya need a lesson on respectin’ your elders.”

Bro takes a half step back which Dirk instantly tries to use to escape but Bro was obviously expecting that as he effectively uses the movement and turns it against Dirk, spinning him and changing the grip on Dirk’s wrists so now the younger Strider’s front is pressed against the wall, his erection painfully caught between his bony hips and the hard wall. Bro’s hard cock though is perfectly happy nestled against Dirk’s ass. Bro rubs himself against the seat of Dirk’s jeans, pulling an unbidden moan from Dirk’s throat, muffled a bit with how his face is smashed against the wall as well. Dirk tries to struggle but he’s even more trapped and the small movement only lets Bro slip a leg between his.

“Yea, tha’s right. Can’t do anythin’ like this. You’re my li’l bitch now.” A bit of rearranging with his hands and Bro moves both of Dirk’s wrist to just one, freeing the other.  It immediately drives down to Dirk’s waist, slipping around to the front. Dirk tries to discourage it by grinding it into the wall with his hip, but he’s only rewarded with a sharp pinch to the stomach. Bro just laughs at Dirk’s yelp of pain and continues to grope at Dirk’s pants for the button and zipper. It takes a moment to undo them due to Dirk’s uncooperativeness, but Bro is handy with one hand and quickly gets the pants undone.

“Goddamn it. Fuck off!” Dirk tries thrashing again, but that just helps Bro dislodge his pants and boxers from his narrow hips.

“You’re the most contrary motherfucker I know. Ya keep fightin’ it without actually meanin’ it. Ya keep baitin’ me to fuck ya so I’m gonna fuck your ass until ya can’t walk because tha’s obviously what you want, ya asshole. Or I can let ya beat off in the bathroom to let some of your fuckin’ stress out before ya end up bitin’ off the wrong head. Speak now or forever hold your peace,” Bro warns into his ear, his hot breath and deep tone sending shivers up Dirk’s spine. Dirk just growls back at the threat and pushes his now bare ass against the front of Bro’s jeans. “Thought so.”

Bro reaches down and flicks his own fly open, his erection springing free and brushing hotly against Dirk’s ass. It only takes a couple loose thrusts before it slips into place between his cheeks. The tip slides along the crack as Bro rocks against him. Dirk fights the moan in his throat when it catches on his entrance.

“Now, are we gonna do it rough, or are ya gonna beg for mercy? Beg for your brothers to toss me some lube.”

“Dave,” Dirk croaks out, his voice harsh with lust. “Please. Lube, please. Dave!’

“D’s closer,” comes the distracted answer as Dave doesn’t even look up from the video game he is playing with D. The characters flash and clash across the screen as both of them button mash, getting lucky with an unexpected combo every once in a while.

“D -goddamn it, Bro, let up for a sec- D please!”

“What does Dirk need?” D asks Dave next to him.

“Lube.” Dave knocks D’s character off the screen.

“Why?” D quickly taps through the menu for the next round.

“Because Bro’s gonna fuck him.” Dave’s character gets the first hit.

“Why?” D makes a comeback with a surprise combo.

“Because they’re fighting.” Dave bumps into D’s arm, trying to disrupt his button mashing.

“What? Over what?” D pushes him away, but loses the steak.

“Bro said something about Jake.”

“Really?” D glances over at the Striders in question.

“Because Dirk said something about Cal.”

“Oh.” He pauses. “Well I’m not getting in the middle of that.”

“Heh, guess you’re outta luck, li’l bro. Guess we’re workin’ with what nature gave us.” Dirk hears the distinct sound of Bro spitting into his palm.

“Dave!”

“Fine,” Dave rolls his eyes and stretches the two feet for the tube of lube closest at hand. “Bro, heads up.” Dave tosses it blindly in their direction, trying to keep D’s abuse of the interruption to a minimum.

Bro manages to catch the lube, just barely in his reach, without letting go of Dirk. Opening and applying lube one handed seems to be a thing now as Bro once again does it to get his fingers and cock slick. Dirk makes a noise of complaint when Bro applies the cold liquid to his ass.

“Nuh uh, princess. I ain’t warmin’ this shit up for ya. This supposed to be a punishment for ya. Pleasure for me though.” Another shiver runs through Dirk at the last sentence. Bro feels it with two fingers already stretching his ass. Bro makes sure to get him nice and open, wanting it to be rough-not-painful sex. Dirk tests Bro's grip on his wrists, not letting Bro slack off on keeping him pinned. Dirk both resents and relishes Bro's control over him. He whines into the wall when Bro pulled his fingers out.

“Bro... Fuck... Fuck... Fuck me.”

“Ah, that’s the sweet tune I want to hear. Beg, fucker.”

“Bro please fuck me. I need your cock in me. I need to be fucked against the wall until the only thing keeping me up is your dick. Bro fuck me please!”

“As you wish.” Bro lines up his dick and slams into Dirk in one swift movement, eliciting a delicious scream from Dirk, which hides D’s groan at Bro’s cheesy line. Bro draws more screams of pleasure from Dirk’s throat as he does just as Dirk asked and fucks him hard. His hips bounce off of Dirk’s ass. Dirk bounces off of the wall back onto Bro’s cock. The zipper from Bro’s jeans bites at Dirk’s sensitive skin but Dirk is so lost in the rest of the brutal fuck to notice.

One of Bro’s hands is of course keeping Dirk’s busy but his other hand grips his waist with a force usually reserved for Dirk’s pain loving brother. Dirk is sure he’ll have bruises along his side but right now he is too lost in the crushing presence of Bro which is completed with Bro’s mouth hot on the back of his neck. It’s a combination of lip and teeth that marks up the skin.

Bro is ruthless in dominating his younger brother to the point that there might be a Dirk sized dent in the wall. Definitely a hole the size of his dick with how hard he is.

Dirk’s voice starts giving out as he continues to try to scream and breathe at the same time. The sounds shift to sobs and Bro takes notice. He pulls back to look at Dirk and notices tears streaking down his face.

“You okay, dude?” Bro asks quietly in his ear.

Dirk nods furiously.

“You definitely want me to continue?”

Dirk nods again.

“Gotta talk to me.”

“Yes, please!” Dirk croaks.

“Alright, but you’re tellin’ me what’s up later.” Bro doesn’t let him answer before resuming the jack hammering of his hips against Dirk’s. Bro enforces his full control over his younger brother between the aggressive pace and the tight grip on his wrists and waist and teeth nipping at his shoulder. Even the way Bro gets in between Dirk’s legs and forces them apart only to get caught on his pants binding him at his knees makes the scenario hotter. Dirk is totally helpless to Bro and his fucking.

That doesn’t mean he won’t struggle though. Bro is unsure of why he continues to fight but he holds him down anyways. His thrashes eventually time up with Bro’s thrusts, snapping his hips back against Bro’s. The way Bro’s cock curves into him sets off fireworks as the tip slides over and rubs that perfect spot inside. Bro listens carefully to the breathless sobs turn back into moans.

Bro keeps up the relentless pace. His breathing also gets ragged and his shirt is sticking to the sweat building up on his skin. He tries to keep himself under control but the tightness that Dirk offers is too tempting. He could get lost in the scent of sex and the heat inside his ass. He growls hotly into Dirk’s ear and gets a favorable reaction.

Absently he notes the background sound of videogames have stalled out as Dave and D become interested in the scene going on behind them. But Bro isn’t extending any invitation. If anything he wants to bring this to a close. Everything is moving too fast and too hot to drag it out any father. Dave hasn’t been putting up too much of a fight recently, even in strifes so Bro relishes the release of aggression through rough sex a little more than usual.

Dirk arches back against him, pressing his chest against the wall, when Bro bites down on the tender muscle between neck and shoulder. His hips jutt backwards, presenting his ass for Bro’s thorough pounding but also creating a gap between his hips and the wall into which Bro slips his hand. His grip around Dirk’s cock is as rough as it was on Dirk’s hips. The edges of the leather glove also bite into the sensitive flesh giving Dirk an odd duality between neck and cock. He doesn’t complain though, he just starts thrusting into Bro’s hand as Bro works to jerk him off. Bro sweeps his thumb over the head of Dirk’s cock, wiping the build up of precum away, making Dirk shudder.

Bro does it again, this time as his own cock slams into Dirk’s prostate getting a stronger reaction. Then he does it again, repeatedly. Dirk doesn’t warn him about his impending orgasm, but he doesn’t need to. Bro can read the situation and he feels how Dirk tightens around him. He can feel nearly every muscle inside Dirk quiver. And he doesn’t let up. He doesn’t back down from the pleasure peak but instead railroads right over it, letting the release of the orgasm crash through Dirk as he splatters against the wall in bursts that match the cries ripped from this throat until he is dribbling weakly over Bro’s leather glove and whimpering against Bro’s continued fucking.

That doesn’t last much longer though as Bro catches up quickly, coming with one final slam against Dirk’s ass. He fills him up with grunts and curses, pinning him solidly against the wall until the stars clear from his eyes and his breathing is slightly more under control. Dirk’s however is not and Bro can feel him fighting the sobs once again.

Bro is careful in pulling out, only soft whimpers instead of cries of pain. Then he gets Dirk’s clothes up enough to stop being an encumberance before swiftly lifting him up in a princess carry. Dirk buries his face into Bro’s chest during the short trip between the main room and his bedroom where Bro lays him down onto his bed. Dirk helps a bit to get his clothes all the way off and Bro uses his flashstepping abilities to run grab a wet cloth. Dirk is fully naked when he comes back, closing the door behind him. Bro wordlessly cleans him up, wiping down the sweat and cum. Then he strips and climbs in next to Dirk, pulling the sheet over both of them.

He gives Dirk a couple moments to collect himself. He holds him loosely and runs a hand through his hair, breaking down the gelled spikes. Dirk tucks himself against Bro’s chest.

“So,” Bro begins.

“They accused me of cheating,” Dirk states bluntly.

“Ah.” He waits patiently for the rest of the story because there has to be more to invoke such a reaction from Dirk.

“Of course I didn’t cheat. I would never cheat. I don’t have to cheat. Why the hell would I cheat? But they don’t believe me because I obviously look like a dirty cheater. I am obviously in cahoots with the other kid who apparently cheated off me. I didn’t mean for him to cheat off me. I mean, who the hell can even keep up with my writing when I’m in test mode. But he did and I didn’t catch him then although it was apparently so obvious and blatant that of course I am a part of this. So obvious and blatant that the teacher didn’t see it and call it out during the test. No. Only when you look at the answers and they are the exact same, down to that stupid little error I made and shouldn’t have made but I did and he did too which apparently tipped them off. And once they knew they pulled both of us aside and that lying bastard told them I cheated off him and they won’t listen to me and they are going to give me a failing test score and if I fail a test in this class then I can’t even get a B in it but they won’t fucking listen to me!” The tears are once again rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto Bro’s arm tucked under his head. His breath comes between sobs and he quivers with anger this time.

Bro understands how he feels. This wasn’t something he could actively fight against. It was outside of his control, involuntarily outside of his control without a way to get it back under. That’s why he came to Bro. The sex might look like Bro is in charge but with a single word Dirk could bring it all to an end. He voluntarily allowed Bro to pin him and fuck him to oblivion while holding that stop trigger in his hands. It gave him back the control that the school threatened through whatever teachers and administrators were accusing him of cheating. Of course Bro believed him. Would a straight A student proud of his grades, of his hard work and hours of studying, really give into cheating? Bro could possibly see it in a dire situation but the way Dirk talked about the other kid, it wasn’t one of those situations.

"Hey now, calm down. That's just the stress talkin'.” He squeezes Dirk tighter. “Would it help if I went in katana swingin' demandin' they give ya your grade back?"

"No, you getting arrested won't help,” Dirk scoffs.

"But would it make ya feel better?"

"Yeah,” he admits softly.

"Okay then we keep it on the back burner." Bro rolls a bit onto his back, pulling Dirk with him. “Story time. I actually had someone cheat off me just like this back when I was in middle school I think. Imagine tryin’ to take a test while havin’ to fend off the dinosaurs and someone still managed to cheat off me.” Dirk huffs a laugh at him. “The teaches weren’t as nasty to me as they are bein’ to ya. Their punishment for me was just a couple points off, but I wasn’t havin’ none of that. I demanded to take the test over to clear my good name. The other doofus just took the points. I think he’s still flippin’ burgers and offerin’ french fries somewhere up north. But I took the test again and showed them all up. I knew my shit. And I know you know yours.” He squishes his younger brother again. “Just make them let you take the test again. And then do better. Make them give him the test again.” He feels Dirk start to argue. “I’ll even vouch for ya, maybe with a kunai or two in my back pocket.” That gets Dirk to laugh again.

“Thanks, Bro,” Dirk squeezes him back, “for everything.”

“Always, li’l man. I’m always down with a bit of hate sex. And ya know I didn’t mean what was said about your beau, right?”

“As long as you know I didn’t really mean that about Cal.”

“Yeah, I know you’d never hate on the C-man.”

“Never. Thanks, Bro.”

“Shhhh, cuddles now.” He presses Dirk’s head down against his chest, muffling the giggles he gets.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
